


Remix: my path to you

by LoveUlemon



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveUlemon/pseuds/LoveUlemon
Summary: Hi, I don't know what I'm doing with my life but I wanted to share my cherik version of the manwha called path to you :3
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be sleeping but I hope you guys enjoy it

You only have one chance, Erik, improve this draft before the due date- professor Frost returned the essay with that look on her eyes.

When Erik review the essay there were several red marks which were the urgent and the rest of the essay was a parade of colors.

If you ask it was Erik's fault, he barely had time between Lorna, his mother sickness, house and chemo sessions, and he really needs to keep the scholarship.

And his time to study was reduce to the same hours of his mother's chemo while Lorna was at the daycare, after it, it could very, Lorna took too much of his time, taking care of the house as cooking, cleaning, paying bills... He really tried to avoid her mother do more than it was necessary. 

So the last thing he needed today was a drunk guy with wavy hair and blue eyes making silly flirting jokes when he was waiting with his mother and Lorna for a take out and suddenly this guy barf on top of him.

He heard the laugh of the guy's companion at the same time and before he knew his mother was pushing him to the washroom saying he needed to clean it, it took him at least one hour to fully take it out and calm down his anger.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -3-

Erik liked to be alone and certainly he didn't like people too much, scratch that: he didn't like people, he will never understand why Stark liked to hang up (chase almost stalking, in Erik's case) with Erik.

That's the only reason why against his will Erik was surrounded with rich, arrogant and/or annoying people every time he cross paths with Stark (he was lucky to be scary and the worst case he could smile to be alone), this time it was the exception and it happened to be right after the electronic and circuits lab, not even right after, he just walked in with a guy and a teacher when the lab was missing at least 30 minutes to finish.

It took him a split of second to recognize the other guy, it was the drunk guy, it was near to be a chaos if the guy wasn't trying to drag out Stark and make him speak in whisper especially when Stark started to breath on Erik's neck to see him control and turn off a basic electric system with his mutation, it was a shame but seems like Stark had forgotten he can always crumple the metallic arm he was wearing.

Charles, you need to be closer otherwise you won't see it- Stark said with the intention to got closer to Erik

Tony, is rude to breath on someone's neck -the blue shinning lights said- please step back a little, I should apologize for Tony too, I can understand why he's amazed and it is just the first time I meet someone with this fine control but you need to look on an acceptable distance Tony-he said while he physically grabbed Tony and was pulling him away of Erik, with this Tony started to complain in a low voice-. You have a really stunning mutation and sorry, I'm blabbing now, please to meet you my name is Charles.

I'm Erik-he said at the same time he was picking up his stuffs and separating the circuits as they originally were while Stark was backing down slightly to watch someone ass.

Charles smiled and that's when he saw his started to blush furiously, and said: I didn't... it was you?, I'm truly sorry didn't intend to pry but ahmm, I.. I can pay for the laundry, I was too drunk and I'm truly sorry... And I...-Tony started to laughing out loud, that bastard knew and that was it, before Erik could crumple the other arm (the idiot created an entire suit which was on the other floor and it was easy to reach) Charles manage to look more embarrassed and said: if there's anything I can help you with to repair the damage I will-looking furiously to Stark direction- I'm sorry.

He should have kick Stark and crumple all his attempts of suites/armor and send Charles to fuck off, instead he just managed to say: I have to go now, and cut the connection between the metallic arm Stark had.

When he finally left the lab, and he was on his way to Lorna's daycare that's when Erik's mind started to working that was the famous genius Charles Xavier, 2 fucking genius at the same place but at least Xavier saved him from Tony, the last time he broke his nose and the bastard started to laugh out loud and, and thought from all the histories he had heard about then Xavier almost like a teenager boy barely 18 and so far he was not half as annoying as Wilson nor Stark.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :S

The calendar showed the due date of the final essay was the following month, so it came as a surprise when Frost pop out with the fact she set up a tutor session with Charles.

I know you hate it but you will go without discussion Erik, it's set up for this Saturday around 3:00 pm, in the campus cafeteria.

If Erik's red face wasn't enough, she continued: Sugar, let's take advantage his offering to tutor and if you really don't want anything than a perfect score, I'm fine with it.

Erik has known Emma for a long time, he knows she's been at this college for this semester because she was bored at her previous job but certainly she hated this one more, you could tell from her icy stare and manners with everybody and anything related to this. The only reason she played nice with Erik it was because they kind off rise together, that didn't mean Emma will be easy on him.  
At this point Erik already knew why Emma set up the session at that time and date, it was one of the times that he could actually have time to work on everything related to college.

So manage to meet Charles after 4:30 pm after running all day with Lorna having a flu and his mother already tired enough to even try to handle with Lorna, he tried to reach Emma several times to cancel or postpone everything and without reply he had to leave the house running and leaving everything clean and ready for her mother and Lorna to eat.

Sorry for the delay, we couldn't leave Lorna alone and my mom was stuck at a traffic jam, I thought you left and I...

Hey Erik! That's why you look like you ran a marathon-said Charles with a small smile- Emma let me know, so it's okay, if you would like to we can try to move faster and set up another day and you go back with them quickly?.

It's fine -Erik answered trying to look at least decent- my mother can handle it. I just will call a few times if it's not too much bother.

The evening with Charles was calm, he was a freaking genius, there was no denial he could understand easily the topic and issues considering Charles major was completely different, but he was a patience man too. According to Charles the issue it was the information was messy and the trick with it, was present everything clearly even the results. It hit them 8 pm, and they manage only to gather all the information they needed to reorganize, so they had to set up a new tutor session.  
Erik thought as Charles being Stark's friend he was sicking rich, so it came as a surprise they lived on the same area and during their way back it was even more pleasant to find out that they shared the same taste on books and authors, before they split to go to their places they already discussing mutant protection and human rights policies for physical mutations.

After 2-3 tutor sessions after the first one on the following week, you could say Charles was the exception to Erik rule's, he could hang around with Charles because the guy was easy to get along with, plus the guy is really endearing when he's all flushed and staring daggers at him when he calls him idiotic naive enough to believe there was a peaceful way to solve the mutant rights. Yes, you could say Charles was an exception to the rule.


End file.
